The exchange
by Millie333
Summary: It was the 30th of May...The day when he killed her, mercilessly...The day he could not forget, even now...He had to set things right...
1. The decision

It was the 30th of May...

A day that England...

Could not forget...

Since...

On that day...

Many years ago...

She was burned at a stake...

And he was the one who did it...

It was his fault that she had died...

-...And now, every bloody year, on this bloody day, the frog gets bloody depressed...!-England said in rage, and sighed heavily. They were at a war at the time, one that lasted one hundred years. Until he managed to "turn the tide", by sacrificing an innocent young girl's life...By burning her on a stake...Three times...Until she became ashes...That then were dropped, in the Seine river...-...It worked to drop the enemy's morale and slowed the French...But it was still very cruel and inhuman...

She was only 19 back then...

She barely started to live...

And he burned her down...

With his own hands...

...

He had to bring her back...

He had to make it right...

No matter what...


	2. The spell

Inside his basement...

He was searching for a spell...

To bring her back to life...

But it was taking a lot of time...

-...Why are there so many books...?-England said, with a sigh. There were just too many books. It would take him ages to find the right spell. This is the last time he was going to invite the git to his house! He always went and touched what he should not have!-Maybe I should ask my little friends for help...?-He wondered aloud. No, it would be better if he did not. They would try to stop him, if they knew what he planned to do. The revival of people was taboo for a reason, since it needed a heavy price to be paid. He had to do this alone.-...Back to work then...

...

...No here...

...

...And not here...

...

...Not here, as well...

...

...Where is that bloody spell...?

...

..." _Subortus"..._

...Oh...

...He finally managed to find it...

-...Let's see...-England said to himself, as he skimmed thought the page. "Summarium", does it even need a summary...? "Historia", I do not need that right now..."Ingredient"...? Is this a cooking book or a spell book...? Moving on..."Speciale requisitis"...Oh...-...Found it...

Let's see...

 _"The use of a huge amount of magic."_

Understandable...

Since, both the soul has to be pulled back...

And the body has to be restored to the way it originaly was...

 _"A link with the person who wishes for the revival."_

Probably to be able to pull the soul back...

From wherever it currently is...

The frog will help with that...

 _"Another person's whole life force, for maintaining the revived."_

-...Well, this is unexpected...-England blurted, a little shocked. So, to keep a revived person alive, you have to give up your whole life force?-...If someone dies, they lose their life force...I did not know that...-He said, quietly. It did make sense, thought...But that also would mean...That he had to use his life force to keep her alive...He had to, to redeem himself for what he did to them both...

...If he did...

And if he disappeared...

Would anyone notice...?

Would anyone care...?

Would anyone remember him...?

-I did a lot of horrible things, in my long life...-England said, in sadness. He murdered...He destroyed...He decided that he was a "gentleman" now...But, it did not mean, that the atrocities he did in his life were forgotten...He was not going to be forgiven that easily...But, at least he could redeem one of his sins...So, it is okay, if he were to disappear and be forgotten...

* * *

-...Hello frog, this is England.-England said in a quiet voice, as he called France. Why was he still calling him "frog"...?- I need to talk to you about something.

-...What do you want, Angleterre...?-France's depressed voice, answered the phone. -...Make it quick...I don't have all day...

-I have found a way to bring Jeanne back...-England said, in a quiet voice. This was it, there was no way back for him now. He was going to do it, and gradually disappear. But, he didn't feel scared. It felt right...It was going to be his redemption...


	3. The revival

Still inside of his basement...

Followed by a strangely silent "Frog"...

He was preparing for the use of the spell...

That was going to change their lives...

-...Anglettere...-France said, in a quiet voice. Why does the frog look so worried...?-...Are you sure this is going to work...? Your magic fails a lot...

-Of course it is going to work! I know what I am doing! -England said, mad. Really, the frog was concerned about that...?! That he is incompetent?! And his magic does not fail that much!-I already checked the legitimacy of the spell! I double checked the ingredients and requirements! And I memorized all the latin spell words! I am as serious as you are about this!

-...Anglettere...!-France said, in shock at the ourtbust. Why was he so shocked...?-...I-I didn't mean it like that! I don't think you are incompetent! It's just...The spell! It's a revival spell, it may not work the way it says that it should! Who knows what may happen when you use it!

-It will work!-England said, in convision. It was going to work! He would make sure of that! He would be damned if it would not!-...Step aside, frog...

The preparations were finally complete...

And he was going to bloody do it!

* * *

It felt strange...

Casting this spell...

One moment, he felt the magic surging thought him...

And the next, he felt as if he could not even breath...

As all of the magic in his body, was leaving him in rapid pace...

Then, entering the magical circle and starting to take a human form...

That slowly, but surely, started to become more and more solid...

Until it took the form of a woman he and the frog knew well...

That was starting to wake up, and was dazilly looking around...

Until she spotted a familiar looking face...

A face she thought she would never see again...

-...France...? Why are you here...?-Jeanne said in surprise, and then became eerily quiet. Why was she so quiet all of a sudden...?-...Did we lose the war...?- She asked, in a scared voice and hung her head low. -...I am sorry, I was overconfident and got myself caught and killed...I should have been more careful...I should have continued to lead the armies to save you...I should have expelled our enemies...Just like god told me to do ever since I was 13...Just like he guided me to do...And now, because of me...Because of me, you are also...

So, that is what she is concerned about...

...

...Wait...

Why is she talking in English...?

-...It's okay, Jeanne. We didn't lose...-France said, in a warm voice.-Thanks to you, my people could fight back. And even after...-He sighed heavily.-...We continued fighting, using the strategies you used...-He said in a quiet voice.-It took us 22 years, until the war ended in 1453. And even before that, the Burgundians made peace with us, and in 1435, we had a diplomatic win with the Treaty of Arras.

...He remembered that time...

Those Burgurians!

Turning on him like that!

...

And why is the frog also talking in English...?!

...Was it some side effect of the spell...?

...Did he made a mistake...?

...

...He had the feeling Japan will know what happened...

-I am so glad that you are alive again...-France said, as he smiled warmly.-I could never thank you enough for what you did for me...And could never apologize enough for what you had to go thought for me...-He said with a sad voice.-You were a normal girl, living in the village of Domremy, until you started having visions from god. You made it your mission to save us, to save my people and to save me. You were only 17 years old, when you appeared before us, me and Charles, and offered us your help.-He reminiscated, in a quiet voice.-You were so beautiful, smart and brave. You inspired many people, and gave meaning to this war. Even Stephen Richey said that you "turned what had been a dry dynastic squabble that left the common people unmoved except for their own suffering into a passionately popular war of national liberation". I was so proud of you.-He said, with a warm smile. It soon feel though, and turned into a sad one.-But then, you were captured by the by the Burgundian faction, taken to the English, put on a trial and burned at the stake...And I could do nothing to help you!-He started crying in shame and regret.-I couldn't save you! You did so much for me, and I could only watch you burn! I am so useless! If only I helped you then, you wouldn't have...!

-It's alright, France.-Jeanne said, as she put her hands around him in a hug.-It's okay, I am here now. You shouldn't hate yourself for what happened. There was nothing you could have done. You would have only been captured if you interfered. And I never would have wanted that to happen.-She said in a warm voice.-I was never afraid of dying. I was afraid of you disappearing. So, it's enough for me to see that you are okay.

She is still so loyal to the frog...

...

...She reminded him of Elizabeth...

...

Elizabeth...

How long was it, that he saw her last...?

Would he be able to see her again?

Now, that he was soon going to disappear from this world...?

* * *

They were still talking...

They were still ignoring him...

He knew, that it was because...

They did not see each other in a long time...

But, it still felt annoying...

...

...Why did he feel this way...?

-...I am that famous now...?-Jeanne asked in surprise and slight shock, as she was awkwardly looking at her ring, which was returned to her by France.-...And I was actually canonized as a Roman catholic saint...?

-Yes, Jeanne.-France said, with a proud smile.- It's already been four centuries, since you became a semi-legendary figure. Many people studied about you and your life. Women looked up to you as a positive example of a brave and active woman. There is even a religious tradition in which you operate, that is believed an exceptional person from any level of society might receive a divine calling.-He explained, to the still surprised Jeanne, who was more shocked now.-Three separate vessels of the French Navy are named after you. There are statues of you, and images that are used as a symbol. There is a French civic holiday in your honor, on the second Sunday of May. And you were even used as an icon in musical works! "Joan of Arc"! "Joan of Arc, They Are Calling You"! "Joan of Arc's Answer Song"! They are all about you!

-You can't be serious...-Jeanne said, in disbelief.-I am just a normal woman, who did what she had to. Everyone in my place would have...

-No, you are not.-France said, without a second thought.-You are a remarkable woman, a glimmer of hope.-He said warmly.-And I am happy that others can see it too.

As much as he wanted to leave them to their talk...

He started to feel that the effect of spell was starting to appear...

He had them to leave, or they will find out about what he did to bring her back...

-You have already talked enough, do you not think so?-England said, in slight annoyance.-It is high time for you both to leave.

-What?-Jeanne said in surprise, as she turned around.-You! When did you come here?! Are you here for a fight?!

...This animosity...

-I was here the whole time.-England said, in annoyance.-And I was the one who brought you back to this world.

-...What...?-Jeanne said, more shocked now.-But, you are the enemy! And you hate us! Why would you...?

...Her shock did not surprise him in the slightest...

-To right a wrong.-England said, in a serious voice. Then, he started to blush.-B-but I did not do it for you! I-I did it to feel better with myself...!

-Yes, yes, Angleterre~ We know~-France sang, with a small chuckle. Then, he showed a warm and thankful smile.-And I am really thankful for it. I could never thank you enough for what you did today.

-Thank you, Angleterre.-Jeanne said, with a small smile.-It seems that I have been wrong about you this whole time...

-Well, shall we go now, Jeanne?-France said, with a bright smile now.-We have so many things we need to "catch on".

-Yes, let's go.-Jeanne answered, also with a smile.-Thank you again, Angleterre. Thank you for this chance to be in this world again.

And then they left...

And, as soon as they did...

He dropped to his knees in pain...

His life force started to siphon out...

And it felt like...

Someone was trying to pull his heart out...

It hurt so much...

It was agonizing...

...

How much time did he had left...?

A few hours...?

A few days...?

A week at most...?

...

Such a short time...

...

It felt strange...

...

It felt surreal...

...

It felt hollow...


	4. The exchange

It hurt...

It hurt so much...

So much...

That he could not even move...

...

He could only lie there...

Motionless...

In great pain...

That was growing more and more intense...

With each passing second...

...

How long...

Was he lying there...?

How much time...

Has already passed...?

How much time...

Did he have left...?

...

England did not know...

And he did not care...

He could not care...

...

He did not have...

Any strenght to care...

Or, even think stright...

...

He felt so weak...

-Mister England?!

So weak...

-Mister England!

* * *

It was so dark...

...

It was so cold...

...

But...

Did he just hear voices...?

...

-...Forbidden spell...

...

It sounded familiar...

...

-...Not too long...

...

Did he hear them before...?

...

-...Help England...

...

-...Not believe...

...

Oh...

-...Can see us...

Those were his little friends...

-...Him here...

They found him...

-...Should hurry...

And they know...

* * *

...It was darker now...

...It was colder now...

...He did not feel any pain...

...Anymore...

...

...He was going to disappear...

At any moment...

-...Iggy!

...That...

Voice...?

...

-IGGY! OH GOD! IGGY!

...The Git...?

Why was he here...?

England could not understand it...

-Angleterre! Tell me you are still alive!

...

...The frog too...?

-...It's all my fault...I took his life away...

...

...Jeanne too...?

...

Why were they all here...?

...And why...

Did they...

Sound so...

Sad...?

And...

-...Angleterre...?

For...

-...He is...

Him...?

-...No...ENGLAND!


End file.
